Prurience
by JainDo
Summary: Perhaps it was better if they never spoke of it again. For everyone. "This never happened. I won't tell if you won't." Oneshot, implied sexual situation. Cody/Barriss. No spoilers for Season 5


_As always, it's Lucas' world, not mine. _

* * *

"I am so sorry, Commander. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

Barriss accepted the damp cloth from the trooper's shaking hand with a suppressed sigh. "It's alright, Cody."

A naked Cody stood awkwardly to the side of the small bed, averting his gaze as she wiped the blood from between her thighs. Barriss had given up on convincing him this was a normal and expected occurrence; the usually calm and collected Commander now a frayed bundle of nerves, constantly apologizing for an effect of anatomical design.

Lack of education was to be blamed for this, she decided, on both their parts. Female anatomy was not a covered topic in trooper training Barriss discovered after talking Cody through each step, and the temple's embarrassing sexual health class had not prepared her for the overwhelming physical and emotional sensations of the act itself.

Next to her, Cody rapidly replaced his undersuit and armor. She could feel his eagerness to leave, to get away before he caused her more harm.

"Cody..." Barriss began, placing a light hand against his armored shoulder.

Reflexively he jerked away from her touch. "I'm so sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to-"

"Stop apologizing Cody, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes ma'am," he acknowledged, though Barriss saw the disbelief in his eyes.

"It's alright Cody..." Looking at him, she realized he was beyond it and switched tactics; perhaps it was better if they just never spoke of it again. For everyone. "This never happened. I won't tell if you won't."

"Yes ma'am." Relief flowed through him. He backed towards the door and gave her a shaky salute before hurrying out of the room.

Barriss threw herself back onto the mattress with a frustrated groan, which turned into a painful grimace as the movement pulled recently abused muscles.

The arrival of General Kenobi and the 212th aboard the _Tranquility _had seemed like the perfect opportunity to indulge her curiosity. Barriss had been loathe to use the men of the 41st to fulfill her desires lest Master Luminara discover the fraternization, and Commander Cody had turned out to be quite willing to heed her advances with only the slightest encouragement with the Force. Once she'd gotten him naked, the size of his erect member combined with his powerful lust had turned the excited pool of fire low in her belly to a throbbing needy want, and heedless of the risks she pulled him close.

But the unexpected pain had caused her to cry out and push against him, alerting the clone something was wrong. Panicking at the sight of her blood staining both of them, he snapped out of the light trance and pulled out, immediately apologizing for causing her harm. Barriss had felt the wave of fear-driven adrenaline snuff out the flame of lust she'd managed to inspire in him, and resigned herself to yet another night of solo experimentation.

Cautiously shifting and stretching, Barriss determined it was nothing serious, just the natural tearing of the thin membrane. The pain had been more of a surprise than anything traumatic, and by tomorrow she should be ready to try again.

Except General Kenobi and the 212th would be gone in the early morning.

Barriss blew out a breath through pursed lips. Now having seen and felt a clone's body, not to mention how easy it had been to influence him, her desire to experience the act had heightened to a demanding ache.

Maybe, if she was careful, she could convince Gree to join her one night. Barriss had been aware of his jealousy over the attention she'd paid to Cody. Mind influence might not even be necessary with him.

Toying briefly with the idea of contacting him now, Barriss decided against it. With his enhanced senses, Gree would catch the scent of the other clone on her and her bed sheets, and Barriss was too tired and sore to clean herself up.

Tomorrow, she decided, easing to her side, careful of her sore body. Tomorrow she would sate her aching curiosity.


End file.
